Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3: Two Adventures
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 3: '''is the final book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes Trilogy. It focuses mainly on Penn Zero trying to find his parents by finding two more shards for his MUHU, and the Supernoobs fighting the Virus, which has spread across the Multiverse. Meanwhile, the Universe Heroes try to find the rebel Octolings (like Emily). Unlike the other books, the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes each have their own seprate adventures, but they meet up at the end of the book. It was written by ElderPrinceShroob and Franz122 Prologue (Dimension Warriors) "The shard is key" Phyllis told Penn. "Key to what?" Penn asked. "Finding your parents." Phyllis answered. "What?!?" Penn, Boone and Sashi exclaimed. Penn's parents were trapped in a dimension known as "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable", and he really missed them. In Middleburg, Penn, Boone, and Sashi were pulled out of the World of Trophies (remember the last book?). Penn kept on replaying the message in his head. The Supernoobs, Kirby, and other Warriors walked in and sat by him. "What's up, Penn?" Tyler asked. "Oh, hey Tyler." Penn greeted. "I sense you're upset." Tyler replied. "Doesn't take your Blue Battleball to know that." Kevin chuckled. "Kevin's right." Boone said. "What's wrong, PZ?" Sashi asked. "Look at this." Penn said, as he took out a mysterious shard. "What's that?" Shope asked. "Phyllis says it's the key to finding my parents." Penn explained. "Where are your parents?" Roach asked. "They're trapped in a dimension known as "The Most Dangerous World Imaginable"." Penn told them. "In order to locate Most Dangerous World Imaginable, we must find two more shards" He continued. "Wait!" Shope exclaimed, "I got one!" She took out a shard that looked similar to Penn's. "That was easy." Sashi said. "I found it in Subspace." Shope explained. "XR4Ti, analyze and locate the other shard!" Tyler said. "The last shard is located in Halcandra." XR4Ti explained. Kirby was afraid to go back there. "What's wrong?" Roach asked. "It appears that Kirby has PTSD from his last visit" XR4Ti explained. "Well, Let's go!" Penn said. But Kirby wouldn't budge. "We'll stick together, Kirby." Shope said, "We promise." Kirby nodded. Together, the heroes went through the portal. Prologue (Universe Heroes) Meanwhile, with the Universe Heroes, they were in the streets of Inkopolis, hoping to Emily's friends, who are also friendly Octolings. "Danny, slow down!" yells Sheen. "Hold your breath everyone, this will be a while." Danny (Fenton) says. "Here it is!" The Heroes found an empty alleyway, with traces of pink ink. "Orange, do you know who's pink ink this is?" Tucker asks. "I have no idea." Orange says. "I think it may belong to Pink the Inkling." "Who's Pink?" SpongeBob asks "Maybe it's me!" Patrick says. "Relax Patrick, you're not a squid unlike Orange and Blue." Jimmy says. They went further into the alley, where they found Pink. "Are you Pink the Inkling ma'am?" Blue asks. "How the hell did you know my name, stalkers!?" Pink shouts. "We're not stalkers, we're the Universe Heroes!" Danny (Fenton says). "Wait. You're THE Universe Heroes!?" Pink asks. "Of course, as you can see Orange and Blue here." Mega Man says. "I have heard of you two!" Pink says. Orange and Blue were once friends with Pink. They would participate in every Turf War they were in. One day however, they parted ways after Orange and Blue joined the Heroes, she got depressed afterwards. However it didn't last that long as she sported a new look. "Wait, Pink, you're gonna be in the sequel of your game, right Orange and Blue?" asks Finn. "Yeah!" Pink says. "So what are doing here?" Danny tells what happened from the last book, and it was really long. "Subspace? I thought that was over from nine years ago in 'Brawl'!" Pink says. "I know but Team Octo had us coming." Blue says. "Now we're trying to find the Octoling soldiers that betrayed Scarlet." Sam says. "Poool, right?" brings up Pink. "She's friends with Scarlet's former soldiers." "Yeah! We're hoping to find her." Sandy says. "I know where she goes to usually." Pink says. "What's the place?" Carl asks. "It's called 'Hunter's Pub'. It is pretty wild in there." Pink says. "How wild?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "It's best that you don't know." Pink says. "Wait everyone!" Aku Aku says. "We need to disguise ourselves as Inklings so they don't do something to us!" After finding some disguises, the Heroes looked exactly like Inklings. "Perfect!" Aku Aku says. "Let's go in everyone!" Danny (Fenton) says. Chapter 1 (Dimension Warriors) Cornbury in ruins Back with the Dimension Warriors, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, and Kirby came out of the portal to find themselves in the Supernoobs home dimension: Cornbury. "This isn't Halcandra..." Sashi said. "Noobs! We're home!" Tyler exclaimed. But something wasn't right. Fragments of the dimension were flying around. "Our home..." Shope muttered. "It's ok, Jennifer." Sashi comforted Shope. "The Virus must be spreading across the Multiverse now." Tyler said. "This is bad." Kevin said. "Very bad." Shope said. "We've faced bigger odds in the past." Penn replied, "We can't give up now." "Penn's right." Tyler said. "What happened?" Roach wondered. "I have no idea." Penn said. "The virus must have infected the entire dimension." Sashi said. "Not all of it." Shope replied. Cornbury was somehow protected from the virus. "Look!" Penn said, as he found R.O.B's head. "It's R.O.B's head!" Sashi exclaimed. "His other parts must be in other dimensions." Boone said. "Like where?" Tyler asked. "Like Popstar!" Penn exclaimed, pointing at the star-shaped portal. "Yeah!" Shope exclaimed, as the heroes went through the portal. Chapter 1 (Universe Heroes) The Search for "Poool" The Heroes went inside Hunter's Pub, in hopes of finding Poool. "If only Sashi was here, she would've helped us." Cindy says. "I know, but the Warriors are trying to find Penn's parents." Danny (Fenton) says. They find Poool sitting alone. "Excuse me, but are you Poool?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "Why yes...why are you asking me though?" Poool asks back. "Are you friends with some rebel Octoling soldiers?" Sam asks. "Yeah?" Poool replies. "Good! Now have you heard of a Octoling named Emily?" Tucker asks. "No, I don't know who's Emily." Poool says. "Damn it. Well thanks anyways." Danny (Fenton) says. "Wait, I think I do know where she is." Poool says. "Really?" SpongeBob asks, while accidentally taking off his disguise. "SpongeBob, what are you doing!?" Danny (Fenton) says. "I got sweaty so I took off my disguise and-" SpongeBob says. "Ohhhh...I wasn't...supposed to take...off...my disguise..." "Hey, no non-Inklings allowed! All of you must DIE!" says the owner of Hunter's Pub. "Not without a fight!" Jimmy says. Luckily, Gengar arrived and used Hypnosis on the employees and customers attacking the Heroes, except for Poool. "Thanks Gengar!" Jimmy says. "Gen!" Gengar says. "So Poool, can you take us to where your Octoling friends are?" Sam asks. "Yes, all I need to do is to call Lilia." Poool says. "Who's Lilia?" SpongeBob asks. "Oh wait never mind, Emily told me things about her." The gang went off to find Poool's Octoling friends, Lilia and some others. On the way to find Poool's friends, the gang encountered a Sceptile, Braixen, Garchomp, and Pikachu Libre. "Whoa, four?" Sheem yells. "Gengar, Gardevoir, you know what to do!" Danny (Fenton) ordered. After Gengar and Gardevoir battled the four Pokemon, they redeemed themselves by convincing Danny (Fenton) to join. "You want to join us?" Tucker asks. The Pokemon nodded yes. "Alright, now back to finding Poool's friends!" SpongeBob says. Chapter 2 (Dimension Warriors) Greens Greens Meanwhile, three animal friends were waiting as the Part Time Heroes and Supernoobs joined Kirby as they went through the portal. "Hiii!" Kirby exclaimed, running up to a hamster, owl, and fish. "These must be Kirby's animal friends." Sashi explained. It was Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, and Kine the Fish. Kirby hopped on Rick's back, as the other animal friends followed. The Dimension Warriors traversed Greens Greens, until they found Whispy Woods. "It's Whispy Woods!" Tyler exclaimed, "And it got infected by the Virus! Whispy Woods started shooting puffs of air. "Two can play it that game!" Shope exclaimed, blowing some wind. The fighting wind currents caused an avalanche of apples. "Suck it up, Kirby!" Roach yelled. Kirby inhaled the apples and shot them at Whispy Woods. Whispy Woods was defeated! Tyler extracted the Virus from Whispy Woods. It started to cry. "Look!" Penn said, picking up part of R.O.B "It's R.O.B's base!" Tyler replied "Aw yeah!" Kevin exclaimed, as Kirby did his trademark dance, with Roach doing his happy dance. "STOP DANCING!" Sashi yelled. Kirby and Roach stopped dancing. "Way to ruin the fun, Sashi." Shope groaned. "There's been a virus sighting in Bubbly Clouds!" Tyler exclaimed. "We have no time to lose!" Penn said, as Kirby hopped on his Warpstar. Rick, Penn, Boone, and Sashi grabbed the other points of the star. Roach grabbed the other Noobs, followed by Coo. "Look what I can do!" Shope said, with Coo holding her through the air. It felt as if Coo had used Air Slash. "Yanmega would be proud." Sashi chuckled. Suddenly, they were struck by a lightning bolt. "AAAAH!" The Warriors screamed. Boone was screaming like a little girl. "How is Boone screaming like that?" Kevin asked in shock. "Don't ask." Penn said. "I hope the Universe Heroes aren't having as much trouble as we are!" Tyler exclaimed. Chapter 2 (Universe Heroes) The DVD The gang made it to where Poool's friends were. Patrick tried to open the door. "Open sesame!" Patrick yells. "Nothing happened." Sandy rants. "I could just use the knob." Pink says. As they went inside, Poool's Octoling friends weren't there. "Where did they go?" Orange asks. "Poool, when was the last time you saw your Octoling friends?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "I don't know!" Poool says. "Hey, there's a package over there!" Sam points out. "Let's open it!" Jimmy says. Inside the package was a disc. "A disc?" Sneech says. "It's a DVD disc." Tucker says. "Maybe this may help us find the Octolings!" Cindy says. The gang played the disc. "Testing. Testing. Oh, hello there whoever is watching this! If that is Poool then, I have captured your Octoling friends for my experiment that I won't tell you about! Ta-ta!" the DVD narrator said. "Who was that?" Pink asks. "I don't know. But we have to see where is the kidnapper and bring him or her to justice!" Danny (Fenton) says. "I found the address on the package!" Tucker says. "Where are they?" the heroes asked. "It says the 'Wumpa Islands'". Tucker says back. "Hey, Crash Bandicoot lives there, maybe he should help us find Poool's friends!" SpongeBob says. "Alright everyone, let's go then." Danny (Fenton) says. "Poool, can you stay here though?" Jimmy says. "Of course, I didn't had going on an adventure on my agenda anyways." Poool says. The Heroes went off on a quest to find Emily, and Poool's friends. "Wait, how are we gonna get to Wumpa Islands by foot?" SpongeBob asks. "You could just come with me." Captain Falcon says with his Falcon Flyer. "Alright, let's go to the Falcon Flyer!" Danny (Fenton) says. "Now where to Danny?" Captain Falcon asks. "To the Wumpa Islands!" Danny (Fenton) replies. The Falcon Flyer headed off to the Wumpa Islands. "Don't worry Emily, we will find you!" SpongeBob shouts. Chapter 3 (Dimension Warriors) The Dark Matter Rises The Dimension Warriors landed on some soft clouds. "Where's Kine?" Shope asked. "He's useless on land." Sashi answered. "Well, that's harsh!" Penn replied. "I agree." Tyler said. "Where's Kirby going?" Roach asked. The Dimension Warriors followed Kirby to what appeared to be a giant thundercloud. "It's Kracko!" Kevin exclaimed. "Didn't we already fight him?" Boone asked. Kracko was defeated one minute after Boone said this. "It's another one of R.O.B's parts!" Penn said "And there's the Warp Star!" Tyler exclaimed, as everyone grabbed on. It was headed for King Dedede's castle. "Wait a minute..." Penn said, "We fought Whispy Woods, Lololo and Lalala offscreen, Kabula offscreen, and Kracko." "It's basically what Kirby had to go through when he first battled King Dedede 25 years ago!" Tyler replied. When the heroes got to King Dedede, they noticed something odd: He was sleeping! "Dedede's been infected by the Virus again!" Shope pointed out. "Not the Virus... DARK MATTER!" Sashi exclaimed. "Only the Rainbow Sword can defeat Dark Matter!" R.O.B beeped. "R.O.B sounds like the XR4Ti." Roach pointed out. "I downloaded my self in." XR4Ti/R.O.B explained. "Let's do this!" Tyler exclaimed. The heroes managed to knock Dark Matter out of King Dedede, but were sent to another dimension by the blast. "This must be Halcandra!" Sashi exclaimed. "What are those?" Shope asked. It was Nago the cat, Pitch the Bird, and Chuchu the Octopus! "I still have no idea!" Tyler exclaimed. "Look!" Roach exclaimed, pointing at a big castle. "The last MUHU Shard is there!" Penn said. "Well, let's go!" Kine exclaimed "What are you doing here?" Chuchu asked, "GET AWAY FROM KIRBY! HE'S MINE!" "Now, Chuchu, calm down..." Pitch tried to comfort her. "Stop it, mate!" Rick (the hamster) replied. "It's no use." Nago replied. "EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" Coo cawed. "Look what we can do!" Shope exclaimed, as she and Coo used Air Slash. "Showoff..." Kine groaned. "What did you say?!?" Shope exclaimed. She attached herself to Kine, and created a powerful water blast that soaked the other animal friends. Kine then spit Shope out. "Yeesh. Now I'm all wet!" Coo said. "Now now, people..." Rick said. Kirby tried to break up the fight, but managed to have Shope give him a piggyback. "Oh, crud..." Shope moaned Everyone started to fight. "ENOUGH!" Sashi exclaimed. Kirby hopped off of Shope. "That's better." Sashi replied. The Dimension Warriors left for the castle, only to be met by a Virus-infected Meta Knight. "Welcome to die." Meta Knight said. "Crud." Shope moaned. Chapter 3 (Universe Heroes) N. Sane Problem The Falcon Flyer arrived at the Wumpa Islands, where Coco, Crash's sister, Crunch, Aku Aku, Pura, a tiger cub were hanging out. "Crash, this is where you live right?" Danny (Fenton) asks. Crash said some gibberish and nobody could understand him. "ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT!?" Captain Falcon yells. Crash nodds yes to Danny (Fenton), but no to Captain Falcon. (Well, Crash DID said something at the end of Crash of the Titans) "Good enough." Danny (Fenton) says. "You're the Universe Heroes, right?" Coco asks. "Why yes!" Danny (Fenton) says back. Just then, the sky turned suddenly changed from raining, to snowing, and harsh sunlight. "What's going on? Is this the work of Castform?" SpongeBob says. "Rain kills us!" Orange and Blue say, as water is one of the weaknesses to an average Inkling, but they defy logic. "But you two used the spray from Ford that made you two immune to water!" Sam says. "I don't think this is the work of Castform!" Jimmy says. Everyone rushed inside to Crash's house. "Everyone, I think this may be the work of The Elementals!" Aku Aku says. "Who are The Elementals?" everyone asked, except for Crash, Coco, and Crunch. "The Elementals are a group of these masks that can control various things, such as rock, water, fire, and air!" Aku Aku tells. "Their names are Rok-Ko (rock), Wa-Wa (water), Py-Ro (fire), and Lo-Lo (air). They were used by Dr. Neo Cortex to take over the world!" "They've been awakened again!" Crunch says. "Relax everyone, you Heroes will stop Cortex with my virtual reality device that will gather the Crystals to stop them again!" Coco says. The heroes put on the headsets. "I like these!" Homer says. The heroes were transported to the VR world. Dr. Neo Cortex hacked in just to tell the heroes something. "Well, well, if it isn't the so-called Universe Heroes!" Cortex says. "What do you want Cortex?" Cindy asks. "I just wanted to tell you that I used The Elementals on Poool's friends! So I hope you have fun with them! Anyways, bye bye!" Cortex says. "The Elementals must've been used on Poool's friends!" SpongeBob says. The heroes went into the first room. Eventually, with the Crystals they gathered they were about to face off Rok-Ko and Luna, in which Luna has been possessed by him. "I'm gonna roll all over your butts!" Rok-Ko says. "We'll see about that!" Orange says. Eventually, they defeated Rok-Ko and freed Luna. "What happened?" Luna says. "You were possessed by an Elemental, so we had to battle the Elemental." Jimmy says. "That makes sense." Luna says. The heroes went to the next warp room. In the second warp room, they had to take down some ships. For their flight, they used planes that resemble Yanma, Yanmega, and Vibrava. "Who made these anyway?" Carl asks. "It must be an honor for Sashi's Yanmega." Danny (Fenton) says. "That makes sense." Finn says. As they took down the last ship, they got the Crystal. '''Several levels later The heroes faced off Lacey, who was possessed by Wa-Wa. "You will all do 20 push ups!" Wa-Wa says. "Boring." Bart says. Eventually, Lacey was unpossessed and Wa-Wa was defeated. "Ugh...where am I?" Lacey asked. "You were possessed." SpongeBob said. "I was?" Lacey asked. Crash said more gibberish which may be translated to yes. "I still don't know what that means." Captain Falcon says. The heroes went to the third warp room. Chapter 4 (Dimension Warriors) The Legend of The Dimension Sword (And it's Breath of the Wild) Meanwhile, Kirby was about to face Meta Knight, who was infected by the Virus. "Welcome to die!" Meta Knight exclaimed. The Supernoobs took out their battleballs, which turned into swords. "Five against one isn't fair..." Meta Knight told them. "We know you're infected." Tyler said, "So, let's do this!" The battle was hard at times, but Kirby and the Noobs managed to defeat Meta Knight and extract the Virus. Meta Knight's mask broke off, and he flew away. "Meta Knight dropped this!" Penn said "What is it?" Boone wondered "It's Galaxia." Sashi said, "Meta Knight's sword." "He must have dropped it." Tyler said. "Oh." Kevin replied. And so, the Noobs and Kirby found Meta Knight and gave him back his sword. "Thank you." Meta Knight told them, "You now have all of the pieces for the Dimension Sword." "What is the Dimension Sword?" Penn asked. "Legend has it that the Dimension Sword is the most powerful weapon in the multiverse... in the right hands." Meta Knight explained, "To create the Dimension Sword, you must have all four Battleballs, any type of sword, and all of the Dimension Stars." "It's the only thing that can truly stop Dark Matter and The Virus." He continued, "And it seems Kirby is the only one who can wield it." "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. Penn felt disapointed. "It's ok, PZ." Sashi comforted him, "We've helped Kirby and the Noobs before. Now it's their turn." "I suppose you're right." Penn replied. "First Rainbow drops, then Heart Stars, and Crystal Shards, now Dimension Stars?" Boone asked. "You won't be getting anymore of those!" A mysterious voice said. "Was that you, Shope?" Sashi asked. "It wasn't me..." Shope replied. The heroes turned around to face themselves, although they look all purple with yellow eyes. "Clones..." Tyler groaned, "Why did it have to be clones..." "Get rekt." False Tyler told them. Chapter 4 (Universe Heroes) The Universe Crystals After rescuing Lacey, the heroes went to the main hall in the warp room. "Coco, why did you call us?" Sam asks. "The reason why is in here, there are these things called Universe Crystals." Coco explains. "What's that?" SpongeBob asks. "They look like the regular Crystals in this universe, but they come in different colors, and they could make a sword only be used by a person who has a heroic heart." Coco tells. "Besides the crystals that is needed, the weapon also requires something from another universe." "And who's universe is that?" Orange asks. "Yours!" Coco says. "What it needs is the golden eggs!" "You mean Grizzco?" Blue says. "Yes!" Coco replies. The heroes went back to Inkopolis, the home of Orange, Blue, and Pink. "I'm glad that things are back to normal from the last book." Orange says. "Yeah, but we still need to rescue Emily and her friends." Danny (Fenton) says. "So where is Grizzco?" Sheen asks. "I guess it's that booth." Tucker says. Before they got into the booth, they got a greeted by Poool. "Hey Universe Heroes, what's going on?" Poool says. "Oh hey Poool!" Pink says. "We're trying to find the Golden Eggs, and it is at Grizzco, right?" Orange asks. "Yes, but they're guarded by these fish called Chum." Poool warns. "Chum as in the Chum Bucket?" SpongeBob says. "Uh...yes, they guard them." Poool says. "Thanks for the advice. We'll be careful." Danny (Fenton) says. The heroes went to a part of Grizzco, which was somewhere outside Inkopolis, much like Octo Valley. "This is some weird place." Carl comments. "I know right?" Sandy says. "Alright, let's begin looking for the Golden Eggs!" Danny (Fenton) says. "The sooner we get them, the sooner we could save Emily and Poool's friends." The heroes went looking around for the Golden Eggs, and they found regular eggs as well. Suddenly, the Chum arrive! "What is that!?" Carl says. "I think that's the Chum!" Tucker says. "OK everyone, it's battle time!" Danny (Fenton) says. The battle was sort of hard, but the heroes managed to defeat the Chum and get the Golden Eggs. "OK, good job everyone!" Danny (Fenton) compliments. "Are we gonna go back to the warp room?" Pac-Man asks. "Yes!" Danny (Fenton) says. Just before they left Inkopolis however, they also met clones of themselves just like the Dimension Warriors. "Clones!? I thought the Dimension Warriors were the only ones to face of clones!" Jimmy says. "But the clones are us! Except all purple and with yellow eyes!" SpongeBob says. "Have a bowl!" False Patrick says. Chapter 5: Nova The Dimension Warriors and the Universe Heroes fought their clones. "Take this!" Danny (Fenton) and Penn say simotimiously. While fighting, the both of them ended up in the same place, Inkopolis. They greeted each other. "So you and the other Universe Heroes were in a VR to gather the Universe Crystals?" Billy asks. "We were, just like how Crash did it in The Wrath of Cortex!" SpongeBob. "Golden Eggs, huh?" Mandy says. "That is rare." Grim says. The heroes were suddenly ambushed by the clones, but a few swordsmen stopped them. "Who was that?" Penn says. The heroes heard someone talking in Japanese. Category:Books Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes